Vogril Graywood
Appearance He is an average height male human. He has long blonde hair which he usually wears in a ponytail and a square goatee, which is well maintained. He is very pale and has stitches across his throat where it was sewn shut. He wears simple clothes, chain mail armor, a pike and a great sword both on his back. He is handsome by most standards, though he doesn't realize it. Personality He is very intelligent, confident, and quiet. He's honest (often brutally so), though he usually doesn't see the need to state his opinion unless asked. He has a very witty and sarcastic sense of humor when he feels like showing it. He's very independent willing to do anything he has to do alone and doesn't expect help from anyone though probably won't deny it if offered. Although, he doesn't know it, he is a natural leader. Under his seemingly calm and cool exterior he burns with hatred and a need for revenge (which is mostly due to being a Revenant). He's kind of clueless when it comes to romance and emotion. He believes an oversized ego can only get in the way of greatness. Personality Traits He's the kind of person who knows what has to be done and is willing to do it, though in most cases he prefers to take the path of least resistance. He likes to know his enemy’s capabilities and weaknesses before rushing into battle. He puts no trust in divine beings. He keep his thoughts and discoveries in a journal. He considers his journal to be his legacy. Quotes "I'm dead, nice to meet you." "My name is Vogril, I'm a revenant."(Written on a piece of paper in his own blood) "So, you're a vampire."-To Adelaide. (This shows how blunt and direct he can be) "I appreciate you letting me into your mafia, however as a rule I don't fight for free. I am a mercenary."-To De Mona "I understand the need for revenge even more than you do, however, survival is more important than revenge. One of the men who killed me was there also, but I didn't attack him, because it would bring me one step closer to death and risk the mission."-To Adelaide after the ball where she tried to attack Harkon. "Suck on this."-To Harkon right before he cut off his head. Goals/Motivation His main motivation is survival which kind of conflicts with his need for revenge. His main goal is to find a way to fix his body or somehow resurrect himself before his year is up. He has recently achieve this goal, by casting Gentle Repose on himself, he will no longer die after a year or after his targets are killed. In this way, as long as he cast Gentle Repose on himself every 10 days he is essentially immortal. His new main goal and motivation is to bring Adelaide back to life. His second main goal and motivation is revenge on those who killed him. Abilities and Skills Skilled He is skilled with all forms of weaponry and armor, though prefers to fight with his great sword or his pike and heavy armor. He is naturally insightful and perceptive. He is also quite adept at survival skills, investigation, Smithing, and knows quite a few historical facts. Second Wind He has a limited well of stamina which he can draw on to heal some of his wounds. Action Surge Occasionally, he can release a swift burst of adrenaline which allows him to act faster than normally possible. Relentless Nature As a revenant, he heals quite fast, even if his body is completely destroyed he will rejuvenate in around 24 hours. He is constantly aware of the distance and direction between him and his target, which he considers a curse because he wants to postpone his revenge until he finds a way to live. As well, he cannot be charmed, exhausted, frightened, paralyzed, or stunned and he gain the ability to see in the dark. Undead Nature Due to being undead he does not require food, water, air, or sleep. As well, poison has little to no affect on him and necrotic energy doesn't affect him as much as it would others. Intelligence He is quite intelligent, he can use this as weapon far deadlier than any blade or gun. He is extremely skilled at strategy both in and out of combat. His logical nature allows him to do things that most wouldn't even consider without hesitation meaning he can be quite brutal when he sees it as necessary. As well, he is able to tell his enemies weaknesses and hit them where it hurts the most. Heart of Darkness Those who look into his eyes can see that he has faced unimaginable horror and that he is no stranger to darkness. Though they might fear him, commoners often extend him every courtesy and do their utmost to help him. Ritual Casting He learned how to cast a few spells as rituals. He is using a slightly altered version of the spell Gentle Repose to preserve his body and bind his soul to this realm, so that when a revenant would normally die after a year or after the target/s of their revenge are dead, he will survive. Remarkable Athlete He is partially proficient in almost all physically activities. Languages Vogril can read, write, and speak Common, Abyssal, Infernal, and Deep speech. Equipment Greatsword Historically called a Zweihander, meaning "two-handed", in german. Vogril has named it,"A Good Defense", after the saying, the perfect a offense is a good defense. Pike A long spear, which Vogril named,"Transpercer", french for pierce. Crossbow A light crossbow, which Vogril named,"Springshot". Dagger A small two-sided knife, which was used by Jien to kill Vogril. Vogril has named it,"Vengence" and plans to kill the Jien with it. Relationships Allies Adelaide Bloodstag He relates to Adelaide, because she is also undead, has a need for revenge, and apparently the same taste in books. He finds her attractive. Ostrava He's thankful that Ostrava sewed his throat shut. He finds Ostrava helpful, but hard to read. Angelica He doesn't know what to think of her yet, but another gun is never a bad thing. Randy "Danger" Moeg He's never seen or heard of a Firenewt, so he find Randy interesting. Sam He thinks Sam is an extremely useful part of the team, it's always good to have someone with a high-powered rifle have your back. Bang He's never seen a Kenku, but he has heard of them. He doesn't like their lack of originality even if it is the result of a curse. Anastas (Pronounced An-ah-stis) Graywood Anastas is the female leader of the mercenary group that raised Vogril. She is his mother figure and the woman he thinks is his actual mother. Kedelig Jug-eum He hasn't interacted with him. He's never seen a Lizardfolk. De Mona Osala He doesn't hate her like the others do, but he dislikes her overconfidence, because in his experience overconfidence only causes problems (as a mercenary being overconfident is likely to get you killed). If he insults her it's to try to knock her confidence down a peg or two, not to actually hurt her feelings. Shinsa He finds her hard to read and doesn't trust her cheerful attitude, but he does find he tarot card reading interesting. Others Enemies Jien History Vogril Graywood has been a mercenary for most of his life. He's worked as everything from bodyguard to assassin to bounty hunter. When he was a child, he was kidnapped by a hag and nearly sacrificed to a fiend, but a mercenary group sent to kill the hag saved him, and of course, killed the hag. The mercenary group didn't know where Vogril was from cause the hag's den was miles away from any settlements and he was to young to remember, so not knowing what else to do they mercenary group adopted Vogril and raised him as their own. They never got around to telling him that he was kidnapped by a hag and he was to young to remember, so doesn't know, he's just assumed that the groups leader, Anastas (Pronounced An-ah-stis) Graywood was his biological mother, so he uses her last name. Around the age of 17, Vogril set off alone to explore the world and find work. Knowing that he was competent and smart enough to at least survive, the group let him go. (Which is kind of ironic now, since he's dead) Survival before anything else has always been his philosophy. So, he’s made a point to only ever fight for money and otherwise avoid fighting. But recently that changed. A week ago, he ended up getting in a fight with a pretentious punk named Jien. Jien came into the pub acting like he owned the place. He told Vogril to get out of his seat, he didn’t, Jien punched him, and Vogril ended up knocking Jien out. Though, it turns out Jien is one of the higher ups in the mafia that runs part of that town. So, later that day he showed up with bunch of goons and attacked Vogril. He would have held his own, but he was unarmed, unarmored, and surprised. Jien’s goons held him down while Jien slit his throat. So, he came back as a Revenant, luckily he knows a lot about Revenants. I know they generally have a 1 year expiration date and they die when everyone they want revenge on is dead. So, until he finds a way to get resurrected or sustain his body he has to try to resist the urge to get revenge. After learning Jien is in a mafia, Vogril decided to seek out allies in other mafias. Vogril's throat was slit so he couldn't speak, because of this he communicated using a pencil and a pad of paper. Major Battles Fun Facts * Aside from the dying in a year or when he kills his targets part, he actually likes being a Revenant. After all he rejuvenates when he dies. * He is very curious, in fact, he cut off one of his fingers just to test the extent of his new regenerative abilities. By the way, it healed in less than a day. *Although, he doesn't have to he usually does eat and drink to help distract him from his need for revenge. As well, because he can't sleep during the night he reads and searches for ways to fix his situation. *Although, he's trying to postpone his revenge, he has already thought of hundreds of ways to kill his targets. Most of them extremely brutal and painful. *Revenants are some of the few undead that retain their personality and mental capabilities. *He carries the dagger that was used to slit his throat. He plans to use it to slit Jien's throat, because he thinks it would be most poetic way to kill him. *He has a new interest in necromancy, mostly because of his situation. *He's never considered being anything but a mercenary, to him it's just part of life. *He's been using smithing as a productive distraction from revenge. Category:Characters